AtLA: All For The Random Smutt
by MysticAnime
Summary: A summer storm, A tent for two. Outside the rain drowns the world, inside the fire burns. It’s all the ZukoxSokka smut you’d expect, yet hopefully not as you’d expect it...
1. Not Another Storm

**Title: AtLA: All For The Random Smut **

**Synopsis:** A summer storm, A tent for two. Outside the rain drowns the world, inside the fire burns. It's all the ZukoxSokka smut you'd expect, yet hopefully not as you'd expect it…

There was something else I wanted to say, but I'll be damned if I can remember what the heck it was. Oh yeah.. I remember... I believe this is a new take on the pairing… if not people will have to lead me to the other story/s.

**Legals and Warnings**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, Nick does. This fictlit contains boy on boy action. If you no like such things… Do NOT Read It!

* * *

Zuko mechanically removed his water soaked armor, ignoring the teenager sulking in the small tent with him. Sokka did likewise in the ignoring department while pulling off his boots then tipping them upside down to let the water run out of them. Of all the people he had to share _his_ tent with. 

Both teenagers jumped and Sokka's small "eep" was lost as the thunder clapped right above their heads, physically shaking the 2 man tent.

It was fine when it was just the three of them. Aang roomed with Sokka while Katara got her own tent. Now that his highness had joined the Avatar in his cause, well… that created sleeping problems on nights such as this. Frowning disapprovingly at his gloves, he rung them out. Damn his sister for her ability to logic him into this situation. He could hear her voice now, 'We can't let Aang sleep with Zuko now can we, what if he turns and steals Aang right out from under our noses, and do you really want me sleeping in the same tent as him?'

No Sokka most certainly did not want his only sister sleeping with a fire bender.

"Will you stop that before we're both sleeping in one giant puddle."

Sokka glared at Zuko, about ready to make a not so witty reply when he was frozen by the sight of Zuko sitting lotus position, one hand in a fist resting in the palm of the other hand vertically aligned with his chest. Zuko breathed out sharply through his nose and black smoke filled the small air space.

Choking on the fumes Sokka cried out, "What the hell did you do that for!"

"Hn. At least the place is dry now."

Dumbly Sokka stared at the fire benders cloths, they were indeed dry now. Sokka inspected his own clothing, "Hey… My stuff is still damp."

"Oops. Must have put too much heat into the air."

"Flarging bender."

"Idiot."

"Prick."

"Soon to be Crispy Critter." Zuko growled the open threat as roll of thunder further emphasis his meaning. Zuko by now had laid down with his back towards Sokka.

Sokka gave the Prince's back a death glare as he muttered something about no matter what the fucking magic user was, he still ended up wet.

Zuko kept quiet focusing his attention on the steady increase of the rain droplets pounding the tent. Ignoring the water tribe boy was the best way to get him to shut up… most of the time.

Stripping out of his (thanks to Zuko) damp instead of dripping wet traveling cloths. Sokka changed into a spare set of cloths that were almost dry from his pack. The Prince of Pricks looked as if he was sleeping, but Sokka knew Zuko wouldn't fall asleep until after he went to sleep. Sokka hated the silent treatment, it happened every night. He was determined not to let Zuko have the last word tonight. But what good remark could he mutter to get at the mostly emotionless prick? As a new flash of lightning complete with in time ground quaking thunder struck again, a brilliant thought came to his mind.

"You really need to get laid." Sokka said with a mixed air of amusement and disgust.

Zuko's eyes shot open. Had he heard the Idiot correctly? Turing to face the water boy Zuko fought to keep his temper in check. "Excuse you?"

Sokka flipped over to stare at the Prince of Pricks in his one and a half eyes. "You. Laid." He said each word firmly pointing at the same time. "It'd probably help with your Prick problem." Sokka rolled back over. Determined not to let Zuko see the fear in his eyes as the Prince was literally fuming out his ears. Boy I can't even express in words right now how much Sokka HATES fire benders… but the thunder rolled for several seconds as he dwelled on how much he did.

"Whatever." Zuko mumbled under his breath as the noise of the storm faded again. He turned back to his bed and smirked as he got his two cent retort in. "Too bad there's nothing to help you with your Idiot problem."

Now it was Sokka's turn to fume. "Yeah… well… at least I've had sex before. I bet you don't even know how to kiss."

Outside the heavy rains became a steady drizzle.

Zuko's eyes narrowed, "Some poor woman actually slept with you?" he asked in an almost confused tone.

"Y-Yes!" Sokka stuttered as he sat up, daring the Prick to challenge him on the matter. "It's a part of the manhood ritual back in my tribe."

Zuko rolled his head over to glare at Sokka with his good eye. "People in this world actually believe _you're_ a man?"

"Yes." Sokka's voice almost cracked as he whined. "My whole village does." He ended to proudly. Outside the rain began to pick up again.

Sighing Zuko turned back over. He thought back to the moment that felt like a lifetime ago. Crinkling his nose he spoke up again. "Idiot, I've seen your whole village. Those 8 kids would treat the Avatar as an adult and the 6 old people would tell you anything to get you to just shut the hell up." Outside it almost sounded like the thunder also mocked Sokka.

Flustered, Sokka just returned back to his old and primary insult. "You're just jealous cuz you don't know how to kiss."

"I know how to kiss."

"Oh yea? Prove it."

This was getting old, fast. Zuko turned back over to regard the water tribe boy. He was sitting on his knees, arms defiantly crossed over his chest, head back, eyes closed and lips waiting.

"I'm NOT kissing YOU."

"Yeah, I know." Sokka smirked. "Because you can't kiss." And this time the thunder laughed at Zuko.

A thick black cloud was forming again over the Prince's head. He just wanted the Idiot to shut up, the storm to go away and to for once get a good nights sleep! Throwing off his covers, Zuko glared a silent death threat towards Sokka. Just as the teen was about to crawl and hide under his covers Zuko grabbed the sides of Sokka's head and held the squirming boy still as he roughly put his lips over the other teens mouth. Zuko turned his head a bit, giving their lips a bit more coverage. After a few seconds he pulled away and let go of Sokka's head, but Zuko never opened his mouth. There, hopefully that would shut the Idiot up and he could get some rest.

Twin lighting bolts lit the inside of the tent for a few brief seconds and Sokka blinked in surprise. "Wow. I was right. You _can't_ kiss…"

"What are you prattling about. That was a kiss." Thunder laughed in the distance and Zuko wondered why the Idiot and the storm both couldn't just shut up.

Zuko hadn't looked back at him, so Sokka threw caution into the wind and took the step over to the Prince's bedding. It was about time he was better at something than the Prince of Pricks. Roughly rolling him onto his back, Sokka quickly restrained Zuko in an affectionate embrace. With his right knee he pinned down Zuko's pelvis while he moved his left hand to supported the back of Zuko's head and neck while his right hand slid along Zuko's jaw. Sokka's thumb firmly held the chin up while his fingers stretched to play with the sensitive skin behind the scared ear and earlobe.

Zuko was too stunned to react. No one dared to get this close to the Prince of the Fire Nation. But here was this Idiot putting his lips over Zuko's mouth which was known to breath fire on most occasions. And by the names of the Dragons! What was this Idiot doing poking at his lips with his tongue? Zuko's heart began to race as he felt something trying to move his clenched jaw and the water teen's cold fingers tantalized the tender spots of his scalp.

Sokka attempted to pry the Prince's jaw down with his thumb once he realized the Prick wasn't going to let him in to play. And after that failed to work, Sokka shifted his knee to nudge the Prince in his nether regions. This caused the inexperienced teen to gasp and Sokka took advantage of the moment to get inside the fiery hot mouth.

Sokka could feel the steam entering his lungs and damn if it didn't actually feel good. He hadn't realized till just then how chilled he was after being in the rain for those long hours. Sokka's tongue tasted a variety of charred woods. Hickory, ash, cherry, and visions of smoke cured hams, fish and other meats filled his mind as he explored deeper into the fire bender's mouth. Remorse filled Sokka as he finally broke away for air. There was a hint of sulfur in the aftertaste, but otherwise, he had no reason to complain about the experience… it was… delicious he decided as he slightly smacked his lips.

The Prince panted his defeat from underneath the water tribe teen. "Ok…. so I … couldn't… kiss…"

Sokka looked down at Zuko, his heart racing with the storm while his mind processed what had just happened. Zuko… admitted he was wrong? Below him he could feel Zuko attempting to meditate to rein in control of his raging hormones. A new thrill shot it's way though Sokka's body. He had proven the Prick wrong! Here was one of the most powerful beings in the world, and with one kiss he had bested him into this panting mass of human flesh and heat below him. The excitement settled in Sokka's groin as he contemplated on whether or not to continue on with this. He had never envisioned himself with a boy before, but damn the rush of knowing that for one night he could own the Fire Prince… Sokka became hard.

Outside the wind had picked up with the rain and Zuko's side of the tent threatened to cave in from the outside pressure. Slowly he forced his glazed covered eyes to open. His body was still tingling from the strange excitements that the Idiot somehow managed to awake inside of him with just one kiss. No one had ever held him like that before. He was either to young or to dishonorable or to frightening or just to alienated from people for him to experience such human contact.

There was a foreign weight on his chest and he looked up to see the water boy straddling him. There was an odd smirk on the teen's face and an almost hungry gaze in his eyes that startled Zuko. The throbbing in his groin meddled with his normal state of self control and he found himself uncharacteristically blushing across his nose and cheeks. "You can get off me now." He mumbled as he attempted to wriggle himself free of the other teen's weight.

Sokka looked down upon hearing Zuko's voice and almost did a double take at the crimson color present in the other's cheeks. Zuko's body was so warm and inviting, he didn't want to get off yet. Besides, for the first time, he held a power over the Prince. A power Sokka wasn't ready to let go of just yet.

Zuko stiffened as he felt the unfamiliar hard organ pressing into his stomach and slowly sliding down to his own as Sokka laid himself down on top of the Prince. In the light of the flash of lighting, assertive blue orbs meet with slightly alarmed gold and Sokka leaned in to taste the luscious delights contained within the fire benders mouth. Sokka's heart skipped a beat as this time Zuko's mouth yielded right away.

* * *

Well… What do you people think? I could get more hot and steamy… but I have other things to do/write . 

C&C welcomed. Flames I'll accept as long as they are constructive.


	2. the Early Bird Catches…

**AtLA: All For The Random Smut : **_Sokka's and Zuko's morning after..._ (Edited 8-25-05) 

LOL, This was just too fun… I felt the urge to write about the morning after - **This technically, is chapter three!** In good conscience I could not post the second chapter up here on fanfiction net. Needless to say, it's available at the adultfanfiction net site. Read it at your own risk.

**Legals and Warnings**: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender, Nick does... buttmunches...

This fictlit is all about free love between any human type individuals.

* * *

Aang and Katara were up with the sun. Hanging up the soaked supplies so that they would perhaps dry a little before taking off. Wait. What was she thinking? She was a water bender! Concentrating she began the subtle rocking motion and extracted the water from all the supplies. 

"Tch. Where are they?" She complained, highly annoyed by her brother's laziness at always being the last one up.

"I'll go wake up Sokka!" Aang cheered using his Airbending to jump overtop the supplies towards the second tent, contemplating a million different options to rudely awaken the older youth this particular morning. There was blowing wet air into his ears… Freezing his bedding… Aang couldn't wait to learn to Firebending. He heard submerging a sleeping person's hand into warm water would cause them to wet the bed…

Smiling at Aang's joyful youthfulness, Katara replied. "Ok, I'll go and see if I can find where Zuko's meditating at this morning!" There was a meadow not far from the pond where the sunrise would have been in perfect view. Katara smiled a secret smile. She had been quick to pick up on the Prince's quirks, and she secretly found his ritual morning meditation facing the sunrise romantic. Jeeze, how Sokka would kill her for entertaining romantic thoughts about a Firebender!

Outside the second tent Aang rubbed his hands together excitedly, trying, but failing to hold in his childish glee at the planned prank for the morning. Listening in, there was the ever familiar snore of his best friend. Quietly Aang began to breath in, pulling the flaps of the tent forward with his Airbending. Of course, Aang looked extremely comical while performing this feat. He sucked in much more air than was actually needed, filling his lungs and face with his element. His cheeks looked as if they were about to split from the pressure inside them. Aang held it for as long as he could, and when his eyes began tearing up from the dryness and need for release that Aang took his queue to breath out.

It was an amazingly small amount of air. Just enough to flip one of the door flaps halfway open. He was trying to be stealthy after all. He didn't want Sokka awake just yet… and if Sokka didn't want other people waltzing in, he should learn to close the doors better!

Snickering quietly to himself, Aang snuck inside only to freeze dead in his tracks. Sokka wasn't in his bedding, he was… in Zuko's?

WITH ZUKO!

Aang's jaw would have hit the floor if it was that kind of a cartoon. Standing upright Aang cocked his head to one side fully absorbing the sight in front of him. A dumb grin slowly spread across his face as saw Sokka possessively clutching a passive Zuko. Oh, this was to good… talk about your reversal of personalities! Something sparkled in Aang's brown eyes. The peaceful expression on Zuko's face was such a refreshing change and way too cute. And Sokka! He looked as if he had just feasted on the finest feast Bumi could conjure up! And then some…

Here Aang's cheek twitched. His whole three minutes of scheming and planning this morning just flew out the open tent. Eventually, a small snort of a laugh escaped Aang's lips as he stood there contemplating on what to do. This was different, most unexpected. Yet way cool!

The snort however was enough of a noise to launch the combat seasoned Prince into a defensive stance complete with the burning fists. Sokka in the process was tossed off the bed and onto the floor crying out a sharp, "HEY!" The sun was streaming in the open tent and both teens fought to bring their minds to full alertness.

Wide eyed Aang stood with a dumb expression on his face as he took in the form of the Fire Bender in front of him, prepared to defend himself… completely naked.

"AANG!" Sokka screeched in that high pitched voice. He thought about standing up, but the realization of not having any pants on oversaw any other priorities at the moment. Looking around he saw his pants by the door next to Aang. Pulling his shirt as low as it would go without tearing, Sokka ungracefully started to make his way over to them. Stopping dead in his tracks as he finally noticed what Aang was staring at. The perfect lithe, lit, graceful and naked body of Zuko posed and ready for action.

Aang stood grinning like a boy in a candy shop who was just promised anything he desired…

Zuko was befuddled. Adrenaline coursed though his body as he stood in stance, trying to figure out his next move. What did you say to a twelve year old who caught you naked in bed with your enemy? A male enemy… _'My first sexual intercourse was with that Idiot!'_ Zuko finally came to the realization and stared over at the equally flustered teen. Though, they weren't supposed to be enemies… And he really did enjoy… _'No. no no No NO!'_ Zuko shook his head clearing away the unwanted thoughts. Now not in stance, Zuko felt extremely dirty and exposed. And the look they both, well Aang especially, was giving him wasn't helping in the slightest. Zuko found himself desperately craving the comfort of a steaming hot spring. Uncle always claimed that it was the only way to relieve unwanted emotional stress. Yes, he desperately needed to get out of there.

Grabbing his bag and his silk sheet off the floor, Zuko muttered "I'm going to take a bath." Wrapping the cloth around his waist he stormed past Aang. Both boys gazes lingered a touch too long on the retreating Prince's rear.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled, thumping Aang on the top of his bald head. "Don't be looking at him like that!"

"Hehehe… why not?" Aang challenged, grinning playfully. "You were."

Blushing Sokka stuttered, "I… I was not!"

"Yeah sure, whatever." Came the sly grin of a response, and with a swoosh of air, Aang propelled himself over to Sokka's bedding. A mischievous glint lit up his eyes as he leaned forward to converse with his friend. "Soo…" He asked inquisitively. "What was it like…?"

"I… I don't know what your talking about…" Sokka was a poor liar.

"Oh come on! I have to know… What's it like sleeping with a Firebender!"

Sokka paused in the midst of pulling his pants up to stare in shock and horror at the 12 year old's straightforwardness and comfort with the subject of guys sleeping with each other. If his family knew… Oh crud muffins.

"That's not for a 12 year old to know." Sokka muttered halfheartedly, focusing extra hard on getting his pants on instead of talking to Aang.

"Oh but come on! That's some seriously fun stuff!"

Sokka blinked his wide eyes. "Having sex with a guy!" There was that infamous squeak again. Followed by the carefree laugh and attitude of the Avatar.

"Yeah! You bet!"

The consequences of getting caught never once occurred to Sokka. And now that he was, he realized how stupid he had been. He shouldn't have done that. Any of it. How was he going to explain this to Aang? Maybe he didn't… Sokka moved towards the exit only to find Aang's large brown puppy dog eyes in his face.

"Come on…. Pleeeassseeeee!" Aang begged.

How did that jerk of a Prince manage to get out of this?

"Aang, you're much to young" he frowned. What the hell was he going to say to Katara? Maybe she'll never find out...

"I am not! I've been with both Air and Earthbender monks! Both fun in their own rights, but Fire could be really exciting!"

Blankly it took Sokka's brain a few seconds to process that information, and he blanched when he did.

"Other benders…"

* * *

Katara was walking back to the campsite pouting. She had been wrong! Wrong! Her! WRONG! 

The Prince wasn't at the clearing as she expected him be. He wasn't there meditating. How could she be wrong? She was never… her mind stopped as she froze in her tracks upon spying Zuko rounding the bend. The only thing he had on was his light bed sheet, and it left nothing to the imagination as it conformed tightly around his body.

Swallowing she managed to squeak out a "Good morning Zuko…" her heart threatening to escape from her chest as she heard him gruffly nod and reply, "Morning…"

Swooning she stood staring at his backside till he was out of sight. Oh her brother was going to kill her for entertaining such lustful thoughts about Zuko. It wasn't entirely her fault! Her hormones were supposed to react that way around drop dead gorgeous guys. And oh wow!

_'Wait… that strut seemed awfully stiff…'_ She went to look again, but Zuko was long gone. Dazed, she found her way back to the campsite and began their breakfast. It was just her imagination and hormones playing tricks on her. It was a perfectly normal strut for Zuko, considering half the time he walked around as if he had a bur stuck up his butt anyways.

* * *

So which sibling will kill the other first? LMAO, I find this fictlit way to much fun… 

SO! What do you people think? C&C welcomed. Flames I'll accept as long as they are constructive.

Ja ne!


End file.
